LDR
by Jeruk Mandarin
Summary: Pacaran tapi belom pernah ketemuan tapi pacar tiba-tiba menghilang gitu ajha dan bikin cemas. Itulah yang sedang dialami Len sekarang. Kaito pacarnya yang dia kenal lewat fb tiba-tiba hilang kontak begitu saja. Len harus bagaimana? KaitoxLen Warning Yaoi inside, BL.


Title: LDR

Cast: Len x Kaito

Genre: -

* * *

-_- lagi iseng trus kepikiran bikin ginian. Maaf kalo jelek yah… ini asa; ngetik jadi gak dibaca ulang.

Happy reading….

* * *

"Len!"

"…"

"Len!"

Cowok mini itu mengangkat wajahnya dari layar smartphone ditanganya yang sejak tadi ia geluti. Wajahnya datar menatap seorang gadis dengan rambut merah muda berdiri didepanya.

"Luka-chan? Ada apa?" Tanya Len dengan polosnya. Sama sekali tidak menyadari aura membunuh dari Luka yang kesal dengan tingkahnya barusan. Siku-siku sudah muncul dikepala gadis itu, tanda bahwa ia sudah sangat-sangat kesal karena sejak tadi diabaikan oleh temanya.

'Kapan sih dia peka sedikit?' Batin Luka dongkol sendiri.

Sigh. Menghela napas sekali Luka kemudian menghempaskan dirinya disamping Len yang kembali sibuk dengan gadget ditanganya. 2 milkshake yang tadi sempat ia pesankan untuk Len diletakan ditengah bangku yang diduduki keduanya.

"Arigatou.." Gumam Len tanpa mengalihkan perhatianya.

'Benar-benar deh ini anak harus diberi pelajaran' batin Luka kesal.

"Adawwwww….." Teriak Len kesakitan ketika tiba-tiba saja pipinya sudah ngilu luar biasa karena tangan lentik Luka sudah mencubitnya dengan gemas dan sadis.

"Berani sekali kau mengacuhkanku bocah!" Ujar Luka gemas, tanganya semakin sadis menarik-narik pipi Len yang gembul.

"Ampuuunnn Luka-chaaannnn…" ujar Len memohon ampunan.

Puas dengan reaksi temanya, Luka melepaskan pipi Len yang sudah sangat merah. Mungkin setelah ini Len harus segera ke UKS untuk mendapatkan pertolongan pertama dari tindak kekerasan tadi agar tidak menimbulkan bekas permanen diwajah manisnya. Sayangkan kalau wajah manisnya yang menjadi idola seantero kampus itu tiba-tiba buruk rupa hanya karena satu cubitan. Kan tidak elit..

Luka menyeringai puas diraihnya gelas milkshake rasa stroberi favoritnya, "Lain Kali jangan mengabaikanku."

"Kau galak sekali. Pantas jomblo terus." Gerutu Len seraya mengusap pipinya yang masih nyeri.

"Kau bilang apa?"

"Ti-tidak ada. Hehe…"

Luka menghela napas, "Kau itu yah. Berhenti terus-terusan main gadget seperti itu. Bisa-bisa matamu rabun tau!"

"Yayaya~ maaf. Habisnya…."

Milkshake ditanganya Luka abaikan. Dahinya berkerut samar mendengar kata-kata Len yang menggantung begitu saja. Ada yang tak beres nih…

"Kau ada masalah dengan pacarmu itu?" tebak luka asal tapi sanggup membuat cowok mini disampingnya gelagepan.

"Ti-tidak!" Elak Len.

Kerutan didahi Luka semakin tajam saja, gadis itu memajukan wajahnya hingga wajah keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa inchi. Tidak, ini bukanlah adegan romance seperti itu. Luka tidak menatap Len dengan cinta pasti bukan tapi itu adalah tatapan intimidasi dan menuntut.

Bulir keringat sudah meluncur dari kening Len ditatap seperti itu.

"TAK!"

"YAK!" Seru Len kaget sekaligus kesakitan disaat bersamaan karena mendapat slentingan didahinya.

"I-itaiii.." aduh cowok mini itu seraya mengusap keningnya yang merah.

"Kau mungkin bisa berbohong pada orang lain tapi tidak padaku. Dasar anak nakal!"

"Kapan aku bohong padamu?"

"kau bohong sekarang!"

Sigh. Len mendesah panjang. Bahunya melorot pada sandaran kursi taman yang ia duduki.

"Tuhkan bener… " komentar Luka. Milkshake yang sejak tadi ia abaikan ia sedot sampai tinggal setengah, iris kebiruanya masih mengawasi Len yang terlihat muram disampingnya.

"Kaito-kun 2 minggu tidak ada kabar.."

"Oohh…"

"Kok Cuma oh?" Tanya Len kesal. Masalah yang 2 minggu ini mengganggunya hanya ditanggapi dengan dua huruf 'OH' sakit sekali kan?

"Kau mau aku beri komentar apa?" balas Luka datar.

"Ya terserah tapi bukan oh saja! "

"hm."

"Bukan itu juga. Azzz…."

"lalu apa…?"

"harusnya kau mengatakan sesuatu yang lain seperti menanyakan kenapa bisa begitu."

"Oh sayang sekali Len. Temanmu yang cantik ini sedang tidak ingin mendengarkan drama picisanmu."

Len mendadak naik pitam. "what? Drama picisan? " tanyanya tak terima. Tapi Luka bukanya minta maaf telah mengatakan hal kejam itu pada temanya. Gadis itu malah kata-katanya makin menusuk.

"yah! Ini mungkin semacam drama. Orang yang belum ketemu tapi pacaran? Yang benar saja. Cowok dimesdos tidak bisa dipercaya. Lebih baik cari yang nyata saja deh."

JLEB!

"Dia mungkin saja sudah melupakanmu Len. Kau tidak seharusnya bermimpi terlalu tinggi bahwa kalian suatu saat nanti akan benar-benar bisa bersama. Kalian bahkan belum pernah bertemu satu sama lain. Kau ataupun dia bisa jadi akan menyesali hubungan ini."

"Ta-tapi dia bilang dia mencintaiku."

"Itu yang dia katakana tapi orang yang benar-benar mencintamu pasti akan berusaha untuk selalu menghubungimu Len dan yang terjadi padamu sekarang dan selama in adalah seolah-olah kau sepihak yang mencintainya seorang."

"I-itu…"

Len benar-benar ingin protes saat itu juga. Mulutnya megap-megap ingin protes tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar karena kalau dipikir lagi kata-kata Luka adalah benar adanya.

"Ingat Len cinta memang terkadang tidak masuk akal tetapi itu punya batasan. Harapan itu tidak selalu akan membawamu kepada kebahagiaan tapi bisa jadi sebaliknya. Aku mengatakan ini padamu bukan ingin menjauhkan kalian berdua tapi aku hanya mencemaskanmu. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka nantinya.."

Len makin terdiam mencerna kata-kata Luka barusan. Semua yang dikatakan Luka itu benar adanya. Len juga sering sekali dihinggapi dengan pandangan-pandangan seperti itu tapi Len tidak ingin menyerah begitu saja. Walaupun Len belum pernah bertemu dengan Kaito tapi Len benar-benar sangat mencintai pacaranya itu. Len ingin percaya dan berharap…

"Aku akan menunggu… mungkin saja ponselnya rusak jadi dia tidak bisa menghubungiku. Mungkin besok dia akan menghubungiku. Aku akan menunggu.."

'Keras kepala.' Batin Luka.

* * *

Hari demi hari berlalu setelah Len memutuskan masih akan menunggu kabar dari Kaito'nya. Hampir setiap hari pula Len membuka bolak-balik smartphonenya berharap akan ada pesan, line, bbm, atau inbox facebook dari pacarnya tapi hari demi hari harapanya semakin tipis dan rapuh karena tak sekalipun ada kabar dari Kaito-nya.

Sigh.

Cowok mini itu menghela napas setelah memastikan tak ada pesan masuk ke smartphonenya. Ditatapnya layar ponsel pintarnya itu dengan gamang. Mungkin ini saatnya menyerah?

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel ditanganya itu berbunyi nyaring. Len antusias melihat nomor asing terpampang dilayar. Mungkin ini nomor baru Kaito? Disentuhnya tombol hijau.

"Hallo? " Len tidak bisa mencegah suaranya agar tidak terdengar begitu bersemangat.

"Ini dengan Kagamine Len?" Tanya suara asing diseberang. Sepertinya bukan suara Kaito-nya.

"Y-ya.."

"Kami dari perusahaan asuransi.. " Tepat seperti dugaanya. Bukan Kaito-nya.

"O-oh.."

Selanjutnya Len tidak benar-benar mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan sang penelpon diseberang. Yang pasti sebelum pegawai asuransi itu menyelesaikan semua ucapanya Len sudah terlebih dahulu menutup telponya sepihak.

Dilemparnya benda elektronik ditanganya ketempat tidurnya. Dihempaskanya tubuhnya disamping ponsel pintar kesayanganya itu. Hampir sebulan telah berlalu semenjak terakhir kali Len berhubungan dengan Kaito. Ingatanya berputar ke malam terakhir Kaito dan dirinya saling tukar pesan. Tak ada pertengkaran diantara keduanya. Oleh sebab itu Len merasa sangat heran ketika esok harinya Kaito seperti menghilang tanpa jejak.

Len meraih kembali ponselnya dibukanya lagi sms antara dia dan Kaito.

" _Nee Kaito-kun apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"_

" _Aku? Aku sedang bermalasan sambil nonton tv. Kau sendiri?"_

" _Aku juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama."_

" _Mungkin ini yang namanya telepati. Kita benar-benar terhubung."_

Len tersenyum kecil membaca bait-bait kata diponselnya itu.

" _Ohayou Len-ku sayang… Semangat untuk ujianya hari ini. Aku sudah siapkan cappuccino kesukaanmu jadi cepatlah bangun atau aku habiskan ini sendiri."_

Len terkikik membaca pesan disertai secangkir cappuccino dengan topping love itu, tapi kemudian senyumnya luntur seketika. Rasanya Len makin merindukan Kaito deh. Len tidak tau bagaimana menghubungi pemuda itu. Len tidak tau alamatnya, nomor rumahnya, apapun tentang Kaito yang sesungguhnya bagaimana ia hidup Len benar-benar tidak tau. Bahkan Len tidak tau apakah kata-kata cinta dan perhatian Kaito selama ini untuknya adalah benar adanya atau hanya kebohongan belaka.

Keduanya bertemu lewat mesdos. Kaito yang memulai mengiriminya pesan, dan karena iseng Len mulai meladeni pemuda itu. Mereka sering chat, telpon dan sms, dan Len lama-lama merasa sangat nyaman dengan semua perhatian yang Kaito berikan. Hingga suatu hari Kaito menyatakan cinta padanya lewat telpon dan langsung saja Len jawab iya tanpa ragu. Gila memang tapi cinta itu memang gila kan? Luka bilang dirinya sudah tidak waras. Ada banyak pria dan wanita yang mengantri menjadi pacarnya sejak dulu tapi Len malah memilih seorang yang bahkan wajahnya saja hanya bisa Len lihat lewat layar ponselnya. Orang bilang mungkin begini rasanya cinta pertama. Akan sulit sekali dilepaskan seperti halnya Len yang baru mengalami apa yang dinamakan cinta.

Len mengacak surai kuningnya frustasi. Pemuda mini itu benar-benar merindukan Kaito ada banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Kaito.

Tuhaannn tolong Len.

BIP!

Len mengernyit mendapati sebuah pesan masuk dari nomor tidak dikenal. Len mendengus kasar. Paling mama minta pulsa.

Dibukanya pesan baru tersebut. Matanya seketika melotot membaca pesan itu.

" _Len? Maaf lama tidak menghubungimu. Ini aku Kaito. Ponselku rusak dan aku butuh waktu lama untuk memperbaikinya. Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Apa kau merindukanku?"_

Len menutuo mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sudut matanya sudah berair, tak kuasa dengan moment bahagia yang sangat ia harapkan akhirnya dating juga. Kaito menghubunginya! Kaito-nya!

" _Kabarku baik Kaito-kun! Ponselmu rusak? Ah.. maaf aku benar-benar sangat cemas karena kau tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Yep aku sangat merindukanmu."_ Len sempat menimang ulang kata 'aku sangat merindukanmu' tapi benar kan? Faktanya Len sangat merindukan Kaito. Sebodo deh! Kirim ajha.

Send.

Len menunggu dengan berdebar pesan selanjutnya yang masuk. 1 menit, 10 menit, 15 menit, 30 menit… tak ada bunyi lagi dari ponselnya. Len mengintip pada jarum didinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari. 'mungkin dia sudah tidur.' Pikir Len positif. Len tidak mau berpikiran yang tidak-tidak sekarang. Ia sudh cukup senang Kaito menghubunginya lagi dan ia tidak mau merusak moment bahagianya itu dengan pikiran aneh-aneh. Ia akan menunggu balasan Kaito besok. Ya.. besok Kaito-nya akan membalas pesanya kan? Len menutup kelopak matanya perlahan.

* * *

Pagi harinya Len bagun tidur dengan penuh harap, dibukanya lagi ponsel miliknya. Tapi pemuda itu harus menelan rasa kecewa karena tak ada satupun pesan masuk ataupun telpon. Len menimang apakah ia harus menghubungi nomor Kaito semalam. Tapi.. tapi Len selalu gugup ketika bicara dengan Kaito lewat telpon seperti itu. Len tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakana. Berpikir cukup lama pemuda itu akhirnya memantapkan batinya untuk menelpon pacarnya. Jemarinya bergetar hendak menyentuh tombol call tapi naas, sebuah telpon dengan nama Luka terpampang dilayar. Len segera mengangkat telpon tersebut karena temanya itu sangat tidak sudak menunggu.

"Ya? Luka-chan?" Kata Len menempelkan ponselnya ketelinga.

"Len kau dimana? Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, kenapa?"

"Kau lupa ya. Hari ini ada ujian pagi."

Len seketika melotot horror. Plok! Pemuda itu menepuk dahinya. Mampus! Len lupa.

* * *

"Luka-chan aku segera berangkat!" Len berlari kekamar mandi.

"Hampir saja kau tidak diijinkan masuk tadi. Kau ini kenapa sih Len?" Omel Luka gemas. Setahunya Len merupakan pribadi yang rajin dan tak pernah sekalipun melakukan kesalahan seperti hari ini. Len akan selalu mengingat hari-hari ujian dan tugas. Bahkan Luka saja selalu minta diingatkan Len soal tugas dan ujian tapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini terasa kebalik?

Gadis dengan surai merah muda dikucir itu menghela napas kala melihat Len hanya menunduk.

"Ayo kekantin dulu kau belum makan kan?" Len hanya pasrah ketika Luka menyeretnya kekantin kampus. Keduanya memesan ramen dan milkshake favorit masing-masing. Cukup menunggu 15 menit pesanan mereka sudah tersaji apik dimeja. Luka menatap berbinar pada makanan favoritnya itu.

"Oishiiiii~~~" Jerit Luka setelah merasakan sesendok kuah ramenya.

"Enak kan Len?" Tanya Luka pada Len yang ternyata hanya menatap ramen didepanya sambil melamun.

"Len?"

"O-oh!."

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu bodoh! Kau terlihat sangat tidak keren!" Ujar Luka sebal.

"Aku kenapa?"

"Kau terlihat seperti orang bodoh akhir-akhir ini kenapa? Jangan bilang kau masih memikirkan Kaito-mu yang tidak jelas itu."

Len menghela napas, "Ya, aku memikirkanya."

"Leeennnnn!" desis Luka tidak setuju.

"Aku berusaha tidak memikirkanya tapi aku terus memikirkanya Luka-chan."

"Tapi dia sudah tidak memikirkanmu Len! Dia tidak sekalipun menghubungimu."

"Dia mengirimiku pesan tadi malam. Dia bilang ponselnya rusak."

Luka mendengus, mendecih dengan ekpresi meremehkan yang jelas. "kau percaya? Kau masih percaya dia?"

Bola mata len bergerak gelisah, ada banyak keraguan tersirat disana. "A-aku tidak tau."

"Len lupakan dia!" Teriak Luka geram. Gadis itu bahkan sampai menggebrak meja didepanya menciptakan bunyi nyaring bahkan pengunjung kantin yang lain menatap mereka aneh tapi keduanya tidak sekalipun peduli pada pandangan orang-orang saat itu.

"Apa yang kau harapkan darinya? Len dengar ada banyak orang yang mencintaimu. Kau tidak harus menjadi gila hanya karena dia cinta pertamamu. " Jemari kurus luka meraih tangan kiri Len yang nganggur dimeja. Diremasnya tangan mungil teman baiknya itu.

"Dengar ada banyak pria dan wanita dikampus kita yang menyukaimu. Aku yakin kau akan menyukai salah satu dari mereka Len. Kau hanya perlu member mereka kesempatan itu saja."

"A-aku tidak bisa." Luka menarik tanganya perlahan.

"Len…" Keluh Luka tidak bisa terima keputusan temanya itu.

"Please Luka, biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini dulu. Kalau dia memang semua yang ia katakana padaku addalah sebuah kebohongan aku rela melepasnya tapi tolong biarkan aku meluruskan semuanya. Aku sangat mencintainya Luka-chan hiks-"

Luka menutup mulutnya dengan tanganya. My my my… tak pernah ia lihat Len menitikan air mata seperti sekarang. Sebegitu besarkan cinta Len untuk Kaito itu?

"Len, sudah-sudah jangan menangis. Aku akan ikut membantumu Len. Kita selesaikan ini bersama agar kau bisa move on. Key?" Ujar luka lembut seraya mengelus puncat kepala Len.

* * *

Len balas mengangguka kepalanya.

" _Maaf Len aku baru bisa membalas pesanmu sekarang. Aku benar-benar sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Aku bahkan lembur terus tiap malam. Maaf ya kalau kau merasa kehilangan aku."_

Len tersenyum membaca pesan yang baru masuk tersebut. Jemarinya mengetik dengan sangat cepat diatas layar ponselnya.

" _Nee, Kaito-kun kapan kita bisa bertemu?"_

Send.

" _Kau ingin kita bertemu? Aku akan mengunjungimu suatu saat nanti Len. Tolong bersabarlah sebentar lagi.."_

Len tersenyum kecut membaca pesan tersebut. Mereka memang terpaut jarak yang cukup jauh dan Kaito yang merupakan pekerja kantoran pasti tidak punya waktu untuk menempuh jarak sejauh itu hanya untuk bertemu denganya. Hati Len tiba-tiba berdenyut menyakitkan. Tapi Len tidak ingin putus asa begitu saja ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan pacarnya itu. Dirinya lelah menunggu kepastian yang tak kunjung datang. Ia ingin bertemu Kaito-nya, Len ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut pemuda itu bahwa Kaito mencintainya dan bukan kebohongan semata selama ini mereka menjalin hubungan.

" _Kalau begitu berikan alamatmu Kaito-kun. Biar aku yang ke Tokyo menemuimu."_

Send.

Len menunggu… menunggu dengan cemas balasan dari Kaito tapi sampai tengah malam bahkan keesokan harinya pesan yang ditunggunya tak kunjung datang.

Len tersenyum kecut. Kenapa? Kenapa Kaito terlihat begitu ketakutan ketika Len mengajak mereka bertemu. Oh ya.. Len ingat sekarang apa yang membuat keduanya yang begitu harmonis tiba-tiba Kaito seperti menjauh darinya Len ingat jelas sekarang pesan terakhir darinya untuk Kaito-nya sebulan yang lalu.

" _Kaito-kun ayo kita bertemu."_

Tes.

Sebulir air mata menetes dari sudut mata Len. Kenapa Kaito sangat tidak ingin bertemu denganya?

* * *

Ting tong

Ting tong

Len membuka kelopak matanya susah payah. Entah ini sudah siang atau masih pagi Len tidak peduli karena ini weekend dan pemuda mini yang satu ini hanya ingin puas-puasin tidur hari ini. Menangis semalaman benar-benar membuat matanya berat sekali dan Len terasa butuh istirahat total agar matanya tidak mengenaskan dihari senin ia berangkat kampus. Jangan sampai deh Luka melihat wajahnya yang sekarang bisa-bisa ia digantung dipohon.

Ting tong

Len bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Terseok menghampiri pintu apartemenya. Diputarnya perlahan kenop pintu. Matanya yang tadi redup seketika melotot mendapati gadis berkucir kuda berwarna merah muda melipat tangan didepan pintu.

"Leeennnn!"

Len refleks menutup kedua terlinganya mendenar suara cempreng Luka yang menggelegar seantero lantai apartemen itu.

"Luka-chan kecilkan suaramu tetangga yang lain bisa terganggu."

"Aku tidak peduli mereka!" Teriak Luka lagi kali ini memang lebih pelan tapi tidak bisa dibilang pelan karena suaranya masih bisa membangunkan kucing tetangga.

"Kita bicara didalam." Len menarik temanya itu kedalam apartemen mungilnya. Didorongnya gadis itu agar duduk disofa.

"Len, lihat dirimu! Kau mengenaskan!" Jerit Luka lagi. Len memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Aku tidak memintamu datang dihari libur. Kau tau sendiri penampilanku diwaktu libur seperti apa."

"Lihat kantung matamu itu dear! Akan kubunuh Kaito itu! berani-beraninya dia membuat teman kesayanganku ini menderita." Ujar Luka dengan aura membunuh yang kental.

"Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhnya. Kau bahkan tidak tau dia dimana."

Luka menyeringai membuat Len mengernyit.

"Well.. sebenarnya aku sudah mendapat alamat pasti dari pacarmu itu Len."

Iris Len melebar,"Be-benarkah?"

"Yep! Kita kesana hari ini. Hanya berapa jam naik kereta kok tidak akan memakan banyak waktu."

"Luka-chaaannnn… terimakasihhhh…" Len memeluk Luka yang mendadak sesak napas karena serangan kejutan itu.

* * *

Setelah melewati 6 jam perjalanan naik kereta api. Keduanya sampai distasiun kereta api dikota Tokyo. Luka memandu perjalanan mereka karena gadis itu yang tau dimana tepatnya alamat Kaito-nya berada karena Luka terbilang sangat sering sekali mengunjungi Tokyo karena keluarga neneknya banyak yang berada di Tokyo. Len hanya pasrah saja mengikuti Luka menaiki sebuah taksi menuju ke sebuah perumahan yang terlihat sangat elit. Len jadi bertanya-tanya apa kaito-sanya itu orang kaya sampai tinggal dikawasan sebagus itu?

"kita sampai."

Len menoleh pada Luka yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi keibuan.

"Len.. Apapun kebenaran yang ada disini jangan sampai malah membuatmu terpuruk. Aku melakukan ini semua agar kau bisa bangkit Len dan bukan untuk semakin membuatmu meyedihkan setiap harinya." Len membiarkan Luka mengelus surai kuningnya lembut.

"Aku mengerti Luka-chan."

"Yosh! Sana temui pacarmu itu."

Len mengangguk dengan bersemangat pemuda mini itu keluar dari taksi. Kakinya terasa bergetar setiap kali ia semakin menipiskan jarak dengan rumah mewah dengan gerbang kayu yang menurut Luka adalah rumah Kaito-nya. Len hampir bertemu Kaitonya sekarang. Sebentar lagi berapa langkah lagi…

Sebuah sedan berhenti didepan gerbang kayu itu. seorang pemuda dengan surai biru tua yang sangat Len kenal keluar dari sisi kemudi sedan tersebut seraya menggendong seorang anak kecil. Itu-itu kan Kaito-nya! Len yakin sekali! Len ingat benar pemuda itu mirip dengan pemuda yang selalu ada didalam foto yang Kato kirimkan untuknya. Len berusaha makin mempercepat jalanya, kedua bola matanya masih mengawasi kaito yang kini berjalan mengitasi sisi kiri mobil untuk membuka pintu. Langkah kaki Len seperti dibebani besi bekilo-kilo melihat sesosok wanita cantik bersurai hijau keluar dari sedan tersebut. Wanita itu tersenyum pada Kaito-nya yang dibalaas dengan senyum oleh Kaito-nya. Langkah Len perlahan melemah sampai akhirnya pemuda mini itu hanya bisa terpaku ditempat karena kakinya enggan menghampiri pemandangan yang membuat hatinya teriris menyakitkan. Kaito dan wanita itu serta anak kecil dalam gendongan Kaito tampak seperti sebuah keluarga yang sangat harmonis dan bahagia. Jadi selama ini Kaito-nya sudah menikah dan punya anak?

" _Kaito-san berapa usiamu?"_

" _25 tahun."_

" _Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?"_

" _Aku tidak punya."_

Len rasanya ingin tertawa saat itu juga. Bodohnya Len selama ini. Harusnya bukan kekasih yang ia tanyakan tapi istri dan menikah. Harusnya Len bertanya apakah Kaito sudah menikah atau belum. Len bodoh!

Len masih saja mengamati Kaito dan wanita itu. Kini Kaito tampak berjalan menuju bagasi mobil, mengeluarkan beberapa kantong belanjaan dari dalam sana. Wanita yang tadi bersama Kaito sudah menghilang kedalam gerbang. Len tak berkedip memperhatikan wajah tampan itu yang tengah serius mengurus barang belanjaan. Mungkin merasa diperhatikan Kaito menoleh tepat kearah Len tapi pemuda mini yang sudah siap menangis itu membalikkan badanya sehingga Kaito pasti tidak akan mengenalinya.

Hanya sebentar Karen Len kemudian mendengar derit keras dari pintu kayu itu tertutup. Len mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celananya. Dipencet nomor kaito disana.

Beberapa kali dengung sampai terdengar suarai merdu yang sangat Len rindukan menyapa telinganya.

" _Halo?"_

" _Kaito-kun?"_ Len berusaha keras menormalkan harus memastikan… ya memastikan sesuatu.

" _Len! Ah maaf ya aku sedang sibuk-"_

" _Apa yang sedang Kaito-kun lakukan?"_

Jeda sejenak, _"Aku? Hanya beres-beres."_

" _Beres-beres apa?"_ Tanya Len dengan nada menuntut. Ia tidak peduli Kaito merasa risih dengan pertanyaanya.

" _Belanjaan. Kenapa? Tumben kau Tanya hal sepele seperti itu Len."_

" _Kaito habis belanja sendiri?"_

" _Ah~ tidak."_

" _Pergi dengan siapa?"_

" _Dengan 'keluargaku'."_ 'Keluargaku' penjelasan yang sama sekali tidak ingin Len dengar dan seperti mimpi buruk. Keluarganya Kaito, semuanya sudah jelas. Kaito bukanlah Kaitonya. Semua yang Len pikirkan tentang Kaito selama ini hanya semu belaka. Kaito bukanlah pemuda 25 tahun pacarnya yang mencintainya. Tapi Kaito adalah pria kaya raya yang sudah beristri dan Len setelah ini harus bisa memastikan perasaanya terhapus seperti semua pesan kaito dan kontaknya akan dihapus dari ponselnya ah tidak dari hidupnya juga.

Hiks.

Sebuah isakan lolos dari celah bibir Len. Pemuda itu menjauhkan ponsel dari telinganya. Ponsel itu terjatuh didekat kakinya dan Len sama sekali tidak menghiraukanya. Rasa sesak didadanya sangat menyiksanya. Tolong siapapun bawa dia pergi dari sana..

* * *

30 menit berlalu dan Luka mulai gusar di bangku taksinya. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk menyusul Len firasatnya mendadak sangat buruk sekali. Luka berjalan sedikit berlari menuju rumah milik Kaito tapi tak ditemukanya Len dimanapun. Apa Len masuk kedalam? Batin luka cemas. Gadis itu mendial nomor Len. Lama sekali sampai Len mangangkat telpon darinya.

"Len! Kau dimana?"

"Je-jemput aku Luka-chan." Suara diseberang begitu lirih dan putus asa.

* * *

"Yo!"

Luka hampir saja tersedak jus jeruk yang baru diminumnya ketika tiba-tiba saja Len muncul seraya menpuk punggungnya keras. Kamvret ini anak mau bunuh gue? Batin Luka super dongkol.

"Len! Aku bilang berhenti mengangetkanku seperti itu kau bisa membunuhku tau!" Ceramah Luka sewot tapi yang diceramahi malah nyengir tak berdosa.

"Luka-chan senam jantung sekali-kali itu perlu. Kulitmu mulai beriput mungkin efek jantungmu kurang memompa oksigen."

"Kau mau aku hajar hah!" Teriak Luka dengan derakan seperti hendak menyiram pemuda yang duduk didepanya dengan jus jeruknya, tapi ia urungkan karena Luka sendiri masih haus.

"Ahahah aku hanya bercanda. Luka-chan marah terus cepat tua loh." Luka sebenarnya dongkol dengan kata-kata Len barusan tapi biarlah, sudah lama sekali tidak melihat temanya itu tertawa lebar seperti itu. 2 bulan telah berlalu semenjak mereka berdua pergi ke Tokyo untuk bertemu Kaito dan Luka menemukan Len dengan kondisi yang menghawatirkan. Luka kira Len akan lebih terpuruk dari sebelumnya tapi ternyata temanya itu lebih kuat dari dugaanya. Len perlahan-lahan bangkit dan bisa kembali seperti sedia kala. Luka tau sewaktu mereka pergi ke Tokyo pasti ada yang telah tejadi tpi Luka tidak ingin membahasnya. Menanyakanya pada Len sekarang hanya akan membuat pemuda itu mengingat luka yang ingin ia lupakan dan Luka sebagai orang terdekat Len akan membantu semampunya.

"Cepat selesaikan makanmu Luka-chan kita bisa telat loh.'

Luka mendesis jengkel.

* * *

Sebuah mobil sedan hitam berhenti dipelataran kampus universitas itu. Seorang pemuda dengan suri biru tuanya keluar dari mobil tersebut. Pandanganya mengedar kesekitar kampus dimana para mahasiswa berlalu-lalang ada yang baru datang dan ada yang baru mau pulang. Pemuda itu mengecek arloji dipergelangan tanganya. Sepertinya masih sempat, batinya. Seulas senyum terlukis dibibirnya tanpa sadar membuat gadis-gadis yang sejak tadi menatapnya penuh kagum menjerit kegirangan. Jeritan-jeritan kagum pemuda itu abaikan begitu saja. Bukan waktunya beramah taman dengan gadis-gadis dia punya urusan yang jauh lebih penting sekarang ini. Menemui kekasihnya.

"Maaf kelas sastra sekarang diraung mana ya?" Tanya pemuda itu pada bagian resepsionis.

* * *

"Aku akan mati-aku akan mati."

Len memutar bola matanya mengabaikan gumaman frustasi Luka semenjak kelas berakhir. Len mengemasi barang-barangnya. Pemuda itu juga membantu Luka mengemasi barng-barngnya karena tampaknya temanya itu masih shock akibat tugas baru yang menumpuk dan harus dikumpulkan esok hari.

"Len! Kau akan membantuku mengerjakan PR kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau memang teman terbaikku. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Mumumu~" Luka manyun-manyun seperti hendak mencium Len tapi pemuda itu menghindar dengan gesit. Pemuda itu bahkan harus menahan Luka dengan tanganya karena gadis itu makin manyun-manyun kearahnya. Sial!

"Len!"

Len seketika menoleh pada suara asing yang baru didengarnya itu. kedua matanya membola melihat sesosok pemuda tampan dengan surai biru memasuki kelas.

"Ka-Kaito…" Gumam Len tanpa sadar. Otaknya seperti mati saat itu juga dan hatinya sudah kembali berdenyut menyakitkan melihat wajah tampan yang dulu sangat ingin ia lihat kini sang empunya berjalan tanpa dosa kearahnya dengan senyuman lebar.

Len yakin ia benar-benar akan bisa merasakan hangat tubuh tegap itu memeluknya jik saja Luka tidak mendorongnya kebelakang, menghalau Kaito mendekatinya.

"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan Len!" Desis Luka penuh ancaman.

"Kau siapanya?" Tanya Kaito balik dengan nada tak kalah mengancam. Len benar-benar harus menjauhkan keduanya sekarang.

"Luka-chan biarkan aku bicara." Bujuk Len kalem.

"Tidak Len! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu jatuh kepadanya lagi. Kau sudah cukup menderita karenanya. " Len menghela napas mendapati sifat keras kepala temanya itu.

"Aku perlu bicara denganya dan kau minggir!" desis Kaito. Tanpa bisa dicegah tangan besar dan hangat itu sudah menarik Len paksa keluar dari kelas tersebut. Len tidak tau kemana kaito akan membawanya tapi keduanya kemudian berhenti ditaman belakang. Tempat yang cukup tenang dan pas untuk bicara. Ya bicara.

"Sorry.." Lirik Kaito seraya melepaskan tangan Len yang tadi sempat dia tarik begitu saja. Len menyentuk pergelangan tanganya yang tadi sempat bersentuhan dengan Kaito dan entah kenapa rasanya seperti terbakar.

"Maaf aku tidak bermaksud menyakitmu Len." Len mengangkat wajahnya, menatap tepat pada bola mata Kaito yang senda dengan rambutnya. Ternyata seperti ini yah Kaito itu, tampan sekali. Issshhh… Baka! Len harus ingat kalau Kaito ini sudah menjadi suami orang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nee.. Kaito-san ingin bicara apa?"

"Kenapa kau mengabaikan pesan an telponku selama ini?"

"ponselku hilang Kaito-san aku belum beli lagi." Bohong. Ponsel Len tidak hilang ia hanya terlalu takut untuk berhubungan dengan Kaito lagi bahkan sekedat untuk mengatakan kata perpisahan.

"san?"

Len merasa seperti anak SD yang sedang dimarahi oleh gurunya.

"aku kira aku harus lebih hormat padamu mulai sekarang."

Kaito mengernyit,"Len ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba seperti ini? Apa kau mulai bosan denganku?" Kaito mengguncang bahu Len yang beberapa cm lebih pendek.

Len melepaskan tangan Kaito dari bahnya."Bu-bukan begitu. Kaito-san sudah menikah jadi aku pikir kita sudah tidak bisa seperti ini terus."

"…."

Len menatap Kaito untuk melihat ekspresi pemuda itu yang terlihat kebingungan mendengar ucapnya barusan.

"Menikah? Siapa aku?" Tanya Kaito polos seraya menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Len mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Kapan?"

"Eh?"

Kaito tersenyum,"Apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan Len aku belum menikah dan hanya akan menikah denganmu. Aku sudah janji."

Blush.

Pipi len bersemu merah, tidak tapi Len tidak boleh terkecoh lagi.

"Kaito-san sudah menikah dan sudah punya anak."

Kaito makin mengernyit. Tampak lama sekali berpikir, Len mengawasinya dengan perasaan was-was. Dirinya sudah siap mendengar pengakuan Kaito secara langsung.

"Oh! Jadi waktu itu kau benar-benar ada disana ya."

Kali ini gentian Len yang kebingungan.

"Aku melihatmu ditokyo dekat rumahku. Aku kira aku salah lihat ternyata itu memang benar kau Len."

Blush. Ketahuan…

"Kau pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku ya? Melihatku bersama wanita lain dan anak kau pasti mengira aku ini sudah om-om ganteng yang punya istri dan anak. "

Tepat sekali.

"Kalau kau mau tau itu kakakku dan anaknya."

Eh?

Len mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap Kaito yang juga tengah menatapnya. Dari raut wajah dan sorot matanya Len yakin Kaito berkata jujur kali ini eh tidak Kaitonya selalu jujur.

"T-tapi.."

"Bertanyalah apa yang mengganggumu selama ini. Akan aku jawab semuanya."

"Ka-kaito-kun tidak mau bertemu denganku."

"Kata siapa?"

Len menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup.

"Kaito-kun menghindar ketika aku ajak ketemuan."

"Itu tidak benar. Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu tapi aku ini orangnya pemalu dan tidak percaya diri makanya butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk muncul dihadapanmu seperti ini. Fyuhh~~ aku gugup."

"Kaito-san sering sekali tidak membalas pesanku."

"Gratisanku abis." LOL

"Telpon?"

"Aku yakin kau tidak suka aku telpon. Itu membuatmu gugup."

Len meringis seraya meremas tanganya satu sama lain. Satu pertanyaan lagi yang mengganjal dipiran Len Selama ini.

"Apa Kaito-kun masih mencintaiku setelah bertemu denganku?"

"Aku makin mencintaimu setelah bertemu denganmu. Kau indah." Len merasakan kupu-kupu berterbangan diperutnya ketika Kaito membawanya kedalam pelukan hangatnya. Segala keraguan dan rasa sakit yang sempat Len rasakan sirna seketika. Semuanya seperti dibasuh dengan cinta dan kebahagiaan semuanya lenyap.

Hangat tubuh yang memeluknya sekarang…

Wangi tubuhnya…

Benar-benar membuat Len mabuk.

Tuhannn… len ingin bersamanya selamanya…

"oh ya aku sampai lupa tujuanku kemari."

Kaito melepaskan pelukanya. Dirogohnya saku celananya. Dikeluarkanya sebuah kotak merah beludru dan Len tidak bisa mencegah untuk pekikanya tidak meluncur detik itu juga.

"Ini mungkin rerlalu cepat Len. Tapi percayalah aku sudah menyiapkan ini jauh-jauh hari. Aku sangat ingin sekali semua yang aku katakana dari dulu menjadi kenyataan. Len, will you marry me?"

"I-I do."

Keduanya saling bertukar senyum. Kyaaa~~! Akhirnya apa yang Len harapkan selama ini jadi kenyataan.

END

Gomennasai~! Endingnya kurang mak jleb yeah author udah ngantuk soalnya. lol...


End file.
